The subject matter herein relates generally to daughter card assemblies configured to electrically couple to backplane circuit boards.
In some communication systems, a daughter card assembly is configured to engage a backplane assembly through a mating operation. The daughter card assembly typically includes a daughter card (e.g., circuit board) that has a plurality of electrical connectors mounted along a leading edge of the daughter card. The backplane assembly typically includes a backplane circuit board and multiple mating connectors mounted thereto. During the mating operation, the electrical connectors along the leading edge of the daughter card are advanced toward and engaged to corresponding mating connectors of the backplane assembly. The daughter card is oriented orthogonal to the backplane circuit board after the mating operation. In some communication systems, multiple daughter card assemblies are engaged to the same backplane assembly such that the daughter cards are oriented parallel to one another.
It is often desirable to increase the number of pathways that can transmit data signals through a communication system. With respect to daughter card assemblies, this may be accomplished by increasing the number of electrical connectors along the leading edge. However, at least some known daughter card assemblies utilize a guiding device that is positioned along the leading edge adjacent to an electrical connector. The guiding device consumes space along the leading edge that may otherwise be available for another electrical connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a daughter card assembly having a guiding device that consumes less space along the leading edge of the daughter card.